


Naming the Stars

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warmth, stars, and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bribe, pure and simple. Thanks Ladyhawk!

Another night, another alien world.

The stars, John thought, were all out of place. They always were now, no matter where he went. He missed the familiar stars of Earth, the shapes that hung in the sky and told him where he was, orienting him to direction, to longitude and latitude.

There was nothing like that here. Not in the sky, at least.

"What are you staring at?" McKay asked, sitting down beside him by the fire. "It's not some incoming ship, is it?" Rodney's voice took on a nervous edge.

John shook his head. "No. Just looking at the stars."

Rodney looked up with him. "Why? They're just stars. We both know what's out there."

"Do you think anyone here named the constellations?" He tried to see patterns in them, but it wasn't working.

There was a disgusted snort beside him. "Yeah, right. Let's see, there's The Wraith and The Stargate and The Useless Ancient--"

John stopped him with a kiss.

"What?" Rodney said when they came up for air.

John laughed and shook his head. "You can take the mystery out of anything."

"I'm a scientist. It's what I do. And what would you name them?" Rodney asked.

John grinned. "The Disgruntled Scientist, The Puddle Jumper, The--"

Rodney shoved him over onto his side. "Like yours are any better than mine?"

"Mine are always better than yours."

Rodney snorted. "You never say that when I'm finished with you." A gloating grin spread on his face, visible in the flickering firelight.

"Where are Ford and Teyla?" John looked around.

"Still back at the village. I don't think they'll be along for an hour or so." The grin got wider. Rodney's hands started roaming John's body. "Remind me why you wanted to stay the night out here when we could have a nice, warm, cozy hut in the village?"

John grabbed Rodney's wrists and dragged his lover down on top of them. "Because then we'd have to share the hut with the rest of our team, and we couldn't do this." He rolled on top of Rodney and kissed him hard, mouths open, tongues searching.

He didn't know why Rodney got him so hot. The man was amazingly annoying and frighteningly trouble-prone. Still, he kissed like some tongue-obsessed demon, and he had the most devastating hands that had ever moved on John's body. He'd also really grown on John as they'd gotten to know each other. John had learned to count on the sarcastic humor and the brilliant if off-the-wall solutions Rodney found to life and death situations.

Rodney's tongue in his mouth made it very hard to focus on anything else. The man was just as demanding about this as he was about everything else around him. Intense -- that was the word. Rodney McKay was incredibly intense. Intense was good. Intense was arousing. Intense had his hands in John's pants and was making him gasp like he'd run a marathon. "Oh, god. Rodney."

Rodney just mmmmm'd and kissed again, his hands moving on John's ass as their bodies pressed together. His hips started moving against Rodney's, and both of them moaned. Rodney let his legs open and John slid between them, pressing harder.

"Want you in me," John muttered, nibbling at Rodney's neck.

Rodney grinned at him. "You know you love it." His voice was rough with arousal.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be here now, would we?" He bit Rodney's neck.

Rodney yelped. "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you, no bruises! I have delicate skin, and you know they--"

He shut Rodney up with yet another hot, wet kiss, slipping his hands under his lover's shirt. Rodney's skin was warm and soft, muscles moving beneath as they touched and stroked each other's bodies. He'd been slimming down and getting more muscular since he'd been going through the Gate, and John liked what it was doing for the way he looked, and how he felt when they were together.

They tugged at each other's clothes, pulling shirts up, unzipping pants. Rodney moaned when John's hand slipped around his cock and started stroking. The moaning got louder when John started sucking at his lover's now exposed nipples. He loved how they felt, hardening in his mouth. Rodney's cock was already hard.

"John," Rodney gasped. "Oh yeah." His hips bucked up into John's hand. "Feels so good."

John shucked his pants and pulled a tube of lube out of one pocket. "This'll feel better."

"I love it when you pack non-regulation gear," Rodney said, panting.

John slicked Rodney's cock, listening to him moan. Rodney's fingers scrabbled in the grass beneath them, hips moving as John's tight fist stroked him. "It'll be even better in just a few minutes." He let go to get himself ready and Rodney objected.

"What do you think you're doing? Get that hand back here!" Rodney grabbed his wrist.

"Just a minute. We'll both have something better than my hand." He worked the lube into himself then got up over Rodney.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney said, his face brightening. "Definitely better than your hand. Come here, flyboy." He reached up and pulled John's hips down, and John settled over his thick shaft. "Ohhhhh god."

John could feel the blunt tip pressing into him and echoed Rodney's groan. Damn, the man was a hot fuck. He lowered himself slowly, both of them breathless, and Rodney tried to suppress his thrusts so that they'd move at John's pace.

"A little... faster..." Rodney gasped. "Please! Dying here." Rodney was already sweating and John ran a hand along his damp chest, pinching at the tight, hard peaks. "Ohhhh!"

Rodney grabbed him with a bruising grip and slammed into him. He howled, loving the roughness of it. "Yeah! God yeah!" He lowered his body against Rodney's, both of them moving in a deep, powerful rhythm. Rodney was sucking at his throat, moaning deep in his chest. "God, love this, love it."

"Oh, fuck, John--" Rodney's eyes were closed, pure bliss on his face, his hands moving over John's back. "Love touching you, fucking you..."

Damn, he loved the sound of Rodney's voice when they were like this. It was deeper, low and rough, and sounded like hot sex on a stick. He grabbed his own dick, pumping as he ground himself down on Rodney's. They were so fucking good together. He suspected Teyla and Ford knew. They usually managed to give him time alone with Rodney, when the team wasn't being shot at by disgruntled locals.

"Love to have you touch me," John whispered back. He kissed Rodney hard. "Love it when you fuck me." He groaned as Rodney thrust into him, deeper than before. "Fuck, damn, love you."

Rodney stiffened and came with a shout, pounding into him as he writhed under John. "Ahhhhh! John! Oh, god!"

God, he was so good like this -- frantic, sweating, gasping as he came. John loved to push Rodney over the edge like this, the urgency of it shoving him over the edge as well. With a deep groan, he came too, hot and slick and sticky on Rodney's belly.

They both lay there for several minutes, gasping, then kissed. The kisses were hard and desperate at first, but softened as their bodies relaxed in the aftermath. Eventually, they lay entwined in each other's arms, warm by the fire.

John saw Rodney looking up at the stars. "Hey."

"Mmm."

"'S up?" He nuzzled Rodney's neck.

"Just thinking about the stars," Rodney said quietly.

He kissed Rodney's ear. "What about them?"

"I wonder where home is?' Rodney's voice was soft and tentative.

John shrugged. "I've got no idea. You're the scientist. I thought you knew this stuff."

"I don't have the star maps memorized yet." He turned to look at John. "And besides, the relative positions change with every planet we visit."

"I know." He sighed and snuggled a little closer.

"Stellar navigation is still important," Rodney said. "You should be learning this stuff too."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I know." John knew in his heart, though, that the only guiding star he really needed was the one in his arms.

~~fin~~


End file.
